Zmas 2
by sword2588
Summary: Well its Chrismas time,and everyone is celebrating it with a nice party Bulma set up.Now crank it up a notch,and pary all night until Christmas morning where you gather with friends and have a good time.Sharing the Zmas spirit with everyone.MERRY ZMAS!


**Well 2maro is Christmas!!! yay, now this is the new, better, and more accurate Zmas, please enjoy people as the winter times erupt in DBZ**

_**We wish you a Merry Zmas, We wish you a Merry Zmas, We wish you a Merry Zmas, and a Happy New Years!!!!!!**_

**Now lets begin!!**

It was December 24 (forgot about DBZ years sorry just think 4 years after Buu) about 10 o clock at night and everyone was partying at Capsule Corps. Even Hercule was invited but they had special precautions to make sure no paperatzi would enter (by Videl's request) sending robots to baracade the doors. In one end there was Goten and Trunks eating, playing games, and fighting each other all at the same time. Goku was playing with Bee the dog. Chi Chi was talking to Bulma eating the food they cooked. Buu was in an eating contest with Vegeta (Goku not included for the sanity of people), Krillin and his wife 18 were sitting by the fire with Marron, Master Roshi....drunk with Oolong, Yamcha was flirting with some Capsule Corp workers, Piccolo was resting peacefully in the gardens with Bulma's parents watering the plants and feeding the animals. Gohan was talking with Videl, Hercule was talking with Dende about the world, Tien and Chaotzu were meditating with Mr. Popo, and everyone was wearing sweaters...except for Piccolo (yes people including Vegeta)

Suddenly Bulma wanted to make an announcement.

"Hey people and uh......Namekians, it is about 2 more hours til Christmas so I want all the kids to go to sleep right now.

"Aww", catching their mom's glare. Goten and Trunks raced out of there reluctantly.

"Well this has been one fun party right, now that the kids are asleep LETS TAKE IT UP A NOTCH!" Bulma announced.

Now there was beer, now there was more party, and everyone was enjoying it even Piccolo who stood there with Dende tapping his foot.

They spent hours partying until it was about 2 in the morning and now everyone went back to their rooms. Gohan and Videl shared a room from Bulma's suggestion.

In Gohan/Videl's Room

"Is everything alright Gohan?" Videl asked, her hair got longer.

"No its okay"

"Then lets have a Christmas that you will never forget as she led him to the bed."

"Uh Videl what do you mean" Then she turned off the lights.

A few hours later

Everyone woke up with Goten and Trunks knocking at everyone's door.

"ITS CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!" Everyone got out of bed, got dressed and followed the sound of happy little preteens as they flew all ove the place around the tree around the garden and straight into their presents.

Everyone laughed as they ripped open their gifts.

"All right PRESENT TIME!" Everyone else joined in.

Goku got lots of food  
ChiChi got new frying pans for cooking and hitting  
Goten got new games, toys, and some food  
Vegeta got new sparring equipment  
Piccolo got a piccolo, lol  
Yamcha got another new car (matchbox) he broke too many cars inpressing babs  
Gohan got a new scholar whatever thing  
Trunks got a new game system built by his mom herself  
Buu got food  
Hercule got a beer machine that actually makes beer from nothing  
Tien and Chaotzu got some hearing thing that lets them meditate without any disturbance  
Dende got a new staff  
Mr. Popo a new Crystal ball  
Master Roshi got a year's worth of some stripper magizines causing his nose to bleed  
Oolong got underwear, no suprise there  
18 and Krillin got a free trip with family to a rich hot spring hotel vacation which she enjoyed becaus everything she could do was prepaid.  
Marron got a new doll set  
Bulma got herself more free time as in she asked everyone because she provided every single present they got

Now it was time for Videl's gift so Gohan got on his knees and showed her a ring. Everyone stood behind them as he proposed to Videl.

Before Gohan could even ask, Videl said "I do" and kissed him. Christmas dosen't have to be about presents but about love and family.  
Remember those words no matter what alternate universe even in Trunks timeline things get better.

"Merry Chistmas mom" he held out his present, a brand new computer.

"Oh thanks hunny" Bulma hugged Trunks (Mirai)

And even in the other worlds the supreme and grand kai and the other gods of the worlds of the worlds celebrated Christmas, Channukah, Kwanza, or some other alien holiday as long as they spend time with family....unless your in hell then thats your problem. MERRY Z MAS and a "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Said all the Z fighters.

**THE END!!!!!!**


End file.
